Faery World: A Faery Beginning
by SuseCutesy89
Summary: AU! Jason and his friends learn a secret about themselves and must enter a strange world to learn about their heritage. Billy/Kim, so far and a few hints. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Title: Faery World: A Faery Beginning

Chapter: Prologue

Pairings: None yet.

Warning: None.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine, but the plot bunnies that attacked me and the idea for the story are mine. Any original characters that may show up are mine unless stated otherwise.

In the faery world, all faeries are split into 12 known elements. The faeries live mixed but, once they connect with an element, they live as close to the element as they can get. For example, an Earth Faery may live in the bottom of trees, in caves, or even underground. But an Air or Storm Faery may build a house in the tops of the trees to be closer to the sky. A Fire Faery may live near a volcanic area. But Water and Ice faeries live near bodies of water, no matter how big or small. A Light Faery will live in a clearing with a lot of direct sunlight. But a Shadow Faery will live in the darkest part of the forest. A spirit guide chooses an animal faery, and that Faery will live with it's guide. Jewelry Faeries live near mines and mountains. Non-Specific Faeries live in town where they learn to be a Faery until an element chooses them.

The Faery World is also inhabited by other creatures. Witches and Warlocks are spread throughout the land. Contrary to popular belief, not all of them are evil. But in some cases the extreme amount of power is corrupted which then corrupts the person wielding the power.

Every elemental faery gathers once a decade with others of their element. This meeting is overseen by the High Faery King, Zordon. Two faeries from every element is chosen by the King to join his council, where they debate on all laws for the Faery Folk. The faeries lived this way, in peace and harmony, and untouched by the outside world, for well over a millennia.

This was so, until a thousand years ago, when King Zordon decided to open the gates of the Faery World, so that Faeries and Humans could live side by side. Very few humans were trusted with the secret of the Faery Folk, but, still, rumors spread of a race more advanced and powerful then the humans. In response to this rumor, Faery Hunters were trained to catch intruders to the human world.

By this time, the faery blood had been spread among the humans. Children born between a Faery and Human were raised as humans until their 18th birthday. On this day, they were told of their heritage and given 6 months to prepare. After 6 months, or whenever they seemed ready, they were sent to the Faery World to stand before King Zordon.

If King Zordon deems them worthy, they are given a Faery Guide. The Faery Guide and the pupil were sent on a quest for their element. Once an element has chosen them, they return to King Zordon who then decides on a trainer to teach them the arts of their element. Once they can control their element, the King will allow them to leave the Faery World. This gives them access to the Faery World whenever they wish to visit.

If King Zordon does not deem them worthy, they are kept in town for a full year, where they train to go on the quest. After the year is up, they will once again stand before King Zordon to be judged again. This routine will repeat until they go on their Faery Quest. During this time they are called Fae.

Children born in the Faery World go through training from birth. When they reach any age between 14 and 16, they are judged by King Zordon and sent on their quest if worthy.

Occasionally a Faery will be sent on a quest early because their powers start to develop early or it is necessary to send them on a quest. These instances are few and far between but it is known to happen.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Faery World: A Faery Beginning

Chapter: One

Pairings: Billy/Kim (for Pink Wolf Princess, of course.)

Warning: mm…other then AU? none yet. Give me time.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine, but the plot bunnies that attacked me and the idea for the story are mine. Any original characters that may show up are mine unless stated otherwise..

Jason Lee Scott groans as the sun hits him directly in the face. He pulls his blanket up to cover his face, only to have it tugged back down a few seconds later. Jerking upwards, he looks frantically around the room for the threat. He relaxes when he realizes the threat is nothing but his four best friends. A girl in pink pajamas being the person behind the theft of his blanket.

Kimberly Ann Hart, a beautiful brunette, was curled up to her boyfriend, Billy Cranston. When they had started dating, everyone had been shocked. Kim was beautiful, smart, and popular, while Billy was intelligent but a tad geeky. Jason was extremely happy for his friends.

Looking past them, he sees Zachary Taylor and Trini Kwan laying near each other. Jason gets out of bed and quietly gathers his clothes. He heads into the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower. While in the shower, he takes the time to remember the previous night.

The group had celebrated Kim's fifteenth birthday earlier in the week. She was the last in the group to turn 15, so they had decided to have a sleepover. Their parents had all agreed with very little convincing. When they had all gathered around the TV to watch a movie, his parents had interrupted.

According to their parents, they were all at least part Faery. And they had all hit their maturity early, so they were being sent to the Faery World to find an element. Jason wouldn't have believed them if he hadn't been shown proof. Just remembering the picture of his mom forming a chunk of ice in her hand and his father forming a ball of fire has Jason shaking his head.

Both of his parents were faeries. His mom was an ice affinity, while his father was a fire affinity. It was all still pretty far-fetched but Jason's parents wouldn't lie about something so important. It wasn't like them.

It had been decided that the group would travel to the Faery World in a week. Luckily, it was summer and, according to his parents, it took less then three months to find an element. So they had a week to get used to the idea of having a power and packing.

Jason turns the water off and gets out of the shower. He dries off and pulls his clothes on. When he walks back into his room, he notices that everyone is awake. Trini and Kim were both sitting on his bed. Zack was searching for something to watch on TV. And Billy was looking through his bag for something. They all look up as Jason walks in.

"so…pretty freaky stuff, huh?" Kim asks, quietly.

" Yeah…pretty weird. But it explains why we've always felt so different from the other kids." Trini agrees.

" No offense, but I'm inclined to disbelieve. Mythical creatures don't exist. Therefore, Faeries don't exist because they are, indeed, mythical creatures." Billy disagrees.

" Dude, if faeries don't exist, how do you explain what Jason's parents did last night." Zack questions.

"My parents wouldn't lie." Jason says forcefully.

" Maybe it's a magic trick. Plenty of magicians have summoned a fire ball or ice chunk out of thin air." Billy argues.

" My parents aren't lying! We'll go on this trip and see for ourselves. So make sure you're ready." Jason snaps in his leader voice.

" Well, we had been trying to find something to keep us busy this summer right?" Kim smiles.

" Look no further." Trini laughs.

The others nod and agree. After a few more jokes they clean up and head to the kitchen for breakfast. Despite his front to the others, Jason felt that his life was going to take a very crappy turn.

A/N: Yay. still shorter then i wanted but it'll do. just introducing characters. Thanks for everyone who read. Reviews make me happy. It's still open for couples so if you want to suggest one, review and tell me and ill see if i can work it in. Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Faery World: A Faery Beginning

Chapter: Two

Pairings: Billy/Kim (for Pink Wolf Princess, of course.)

Warning: mm…other then AU? none yet. Give me time.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine, but the plot bunnies that attacked me and the idea for the story are mine. Any original characters that may show up are mine unless stated otherwise. .

King Zordon held a lot of pride in the Faery World. It was very beautiful land. Expanses of fields that held nothing but wildflowers were everywhere. Forests full of trees that lived forever, only losing it's leaves for the winter. Mountains that stood out against the bright blue sky. And lakes and rivers that ran from everywhere to reach Faery Falls.

Faery Falls was the proclaimed capital of the Faery World. All of the waterways eventually joined together in the Falls. The Falls were also the connecting point for lots of towns. All of the special occasions, big and small, were celebrated in Faery Falls. Birthdays, births, Comings of Age, council meetings, and weddings. Not to mention the spectacular festivals that were celebrated there.

Zordon had succeeded his father, King Argen, a little over a half a millennia ago. Argen had not been a people person. He had very few friends, and even fewer confidants. He didn't listen to the council, no matter how much sense they made. Unlike his father, Zordon was a people person and was always willing to listen to others opinions on matters. Because of this, Zordon had more personal ties to the people of Faery World than Argen.

It was because of this genuine care for other people that, when Argen stepped down as High Faery King and Zordon took his place, all Faeries rejoiced. They knew that Zordon would lead them into a better, more peaceful time.

Under King Argen the world had been dark and shadowy. He had allowed the evil creatures to live among the good. There had been death and despair during his reign. The world had been under a cloud of evil. Once his reign was over, he had disappeared into the lush forests on the mountains where he had an isolated cabin that not even his son knew the location of. And with his resignation, the evil cloud had lessened.

Zordon had taken over and, within the first thousand years, he had driven the evil into the darkest part of the forests between the two worlds. The evildoers, mainly ogres, goblins, and demons, never dared to venture out into the light.

Zordon gave a sigh as he came out of his thoughts. Their history was dark, but the future looked darker. Their way of life would go through a dramatic change soon. It wasn't abnormal for the power to awaken early in young ones. But not five at the same time. Nor five from the Human World with ties already in place. So Zordon had to guess these were the five his prophecy spoke of.

His seer, one of the few left in Faery World, had informed him that The Dark Sorceress Rita had found her way through her exile and was gathering her remaining power and followers to attack. He was almost positive her target would be the human world. It was weak and without any trained guardians. That's why the five children were being sent to him for their Faery Quest. After an element chose each, he would give them the power of the Guardians. And they would learn to save both of the worlds.

The worlds were in danger, but they had five warriors that would protect with their hearts and their heads. Smiling once more, now that the gloom was dissipating, Zordon turns away from the view he has of Faery Falls. There was nothing he could do at this minute except prepare for the visitors they would have soon enough. Those five teenagers were the fate of the worlds. And Zordon had to train them for their Destiny.

Meanwhile, in the Human World, a not so very important meeting was happening. Bulkmier and Skullovich, both fifteen, cousins, and neither very bright, were sitting on the couch staring at their parents like they had lost their minds.

" so…you want us to believe that faeries are real?" Bulk asks, disbelievingly.

" yeah. You want us to believe that?" Skull echoes.

" yes. It's true. All of those mythical creatures exist. Even dragons." Beth, Bulk's mother, says.

" And our family has been hunting them since the beginning." Sara, Skull's mother, adds.

" so…you expect us to follow in your footsteps and catch them?" Bulk questions, scratching his head.

" yeah. Do ya?" Skull scoffs.

" of course! You're our last hope!" Beth screeches.

Bulk and Skull look at each other before shrugging. " Okay. Teach us what you know about hunting and catching faeries."

A/N: It seemed a lot longer when I wrote it down and typed it. The real story starts next chapter (i hope). Thanks to Pink Wolf Princess and Ghostwriter, my only two reviewers so far. I worked on this chapter with you 2 in mind. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Faery World: A Faery Beginning

Chapter: Three

Pairings: Billy/Kim (for PWP, of course.)

Warning: mm…other then AU? none yet. Give me time.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine, but the plot bunnies that attacked me and the idea for the story are mine. Any original characters that may show up are mine unless stated otherwise. .

A week later, the teens were gathering at the Scott household with their parents. They were heading into the forest soon, where they would hike to the gate leading to the Faery World. Their parents had said they wouldn't need too much stuff, so they only had a backpack each.

An hour later, after saying tearful goodbyes to their parents, the quintet head into the forest to find the gate. After another hour of walking, the group find themselves in front of a very beautiful gate. It was made of stone and had flowers and vines growing on it. The most notable thing about it was the big padlock that kept people from opening the gate.

Jason looks around. " So, how do we open it?" He asks.

" I don't know. We weren't given any keys for it." Kim replies.

As they stood there, something dropped down in front of them from the tree above. It's a teenage boy around their age. He has messy black hair with green streaks and bright green eyes. He is wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a green tee shirt. He stands in front of them for a minute and stares, almost like he's staring into their souls. Then he smiles and bows toward them.

" My name is Diryn. I will be your guide through the Faery World to get you to King Zordon." He introduces.

" I'm Jason and these are my friends. Kim, Billy, Trini, and Zack." Jason says, pointing to each person. " How do we know that we can trust you?"

"You don't know. You just have to trust that you can trust me." Diryn laughs.

A groan is heard from behind them and they whip around to find another teenager. This one is female, but she looks exactly like Diryn, except her hair is longer and more tidy. She has yellow streaks in her hair and is wearing a yellow plaid school girl skirt to her mid-thighs and a yellow shirt. Her socks start just at the hem of her skirt and are black and yellow. They go into a pair of black Mary Jane shoes.

" I'm Elysa. Ignore my brother, he fell on his head as a baby. King Zordon sent us to help you through the gate. We don't have any proof, so you'll just have to trust us." she says.

Jason looks at the others then nods. " I guess we'll trust you." He announces.

Elysa smiles before going to stand next to Diryn. When they stand next to each other, it's easy to tell that they are twins. Diryn smirks before pulling out a small bottle of green powder. He takes a pinch and sprinkles it over the padlock. The lock glows green before dropping to the ground. The gate swings open with a slight squeak. The twins nod at each other before walking through the gate, closely followed by the quintet.

They come out in a wooded area that is lush with green leaves. There is a small stream that leads through the forest. The sun is starting to set despite the fact that it had barely risen when they had left home. Diryn and Elysa immediately start setting up tents. Jason and Zack go over and help them. Kim and Trini sit their bags down and sit close to them. Billy looks around the clearing in awe.

" It's beautiful." Kim whispers.

" I know. The flowers are so colorful. And it's so green." Trini says.

"Everything is beautiful in Faery World. We faeries take care of the world, and the world takes care of us. We protect each other." Elysa explains softly.

" It's a full days walk into Faery Falls. We'll leave out first thing in the morning. A couple of our friends are going to meet us in a little bit. So don't freak when they show up." Diryn announces. " I'm going to go find us something to eat."

After Diryn leaves, Elysa explains to the others. " Diryn's element is Earth so he'll get us the best plants to eat. Almost all Faeries are vegetarians, so meat is sort of lacking."

" Can you tell us what you know about Faery Elements, history, and your King?" Billy asks.

" Sure. But we'll wait until Diryn, Ian, and Meagan get back." Elysa agrees readily.

The others nod before going to finish setting up. Twenty minutes later, Diryn comes back with two new members. The girl has bright red hair to her shoulders with a pink bow in it. Her eyes are a reddish-brown color. She's wearing a pair of skinny jeans with pink and red flames on them and a pink colored tank top. The male with them is wearing blue jeans and an aqua blue shirt that matches his eyes. He has short white blond hair and has a tan from hours spent in the sun.

" Hi! I'm Meagan!" The girl chirps. She looks at her companion before elbowing him. He grunts and glares at her. " His name is Ian. He's not very social." She sighs.

The two new additions get to work after introductions are finished. Meagan goes to the middle of the clearing and sets up a fire pit. Once she's done, she sprinkles pink and red powder around the inside of the pit and on the wood she put in there. Then she waves her hand over it and the wood bursts into flames. Ian and Diryn both head to the stream with a couple of empty buckets. Ian waves his hands towards the water and, as it starts rising, Diryn waves his own hands towards the rising water. The group is amazed to see any dirt separate from the water and land by Diryn's feet. The water then lands in the buckets.

Once they are all done, they gather around the fire. The four faeries take turn cooking the food. Once everyone is done eating, Meagan and Ian do the dishes before settling back around the fire.

" So, Can you tell us about King Zordon, Faery Elements, and the history of Faery World, yet?" Jason asks, seriously.

A/N: Yay! This chapter is finished. Hope everyone enjoyed meeting some faeries and seeing how some of the elements work. Any characters unrecognizable in this chapter are my own original characters. Thanks to Ghostwriter and Pink Wolf Princess (again) for reviewing and being so kind.


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Faery World: A Faery Beginning

Chapter: Four

Pairings: Billy/Kim (for PWP, of course.)

Warning: mm…other then AU? none yet. Give me time.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine, but the plot bunnies that attacked me and the idea for the story are mine. Any original characters that may show up are mine unless stated otherwise. .

" King Zordon came to power after his father, Argen, disappeared into the forest. Nobody knows where he went. King Zordon is fair and kind. He cares about every person in Faery World. You'll understand when you meet him." Elysa starts.

" As far as elements, I'm Earth. We're more in tune with the plants and planet as a whole. Earth Faeries can normally help plants grow. Or give new life to a plant that is dying. Some Earth faeries actually know how to talk to the Earth. I'm still learning about my element so I don't know how to do it yet. Elements choose the Faery, but the Faery has to dedicate themselves to learning their element or the element may change it's mind and leave the Faery." Diryn continues.

" I'm a Fire Faery. I can start fires with my magic and powder." Meagan explains.

" Fire Faeries are normally very passionate about everything they do. And they make the best friends." Elysa says, smiling at Meagan.

" I'm a water Faery. Water Faeries help control large bodies of water. Ian tells them.

" I'm a Light Faery. Sometimes we're called Summer Faeries because we're really warm and help usher in Summer. We can also heal, but I haven't learned that art yet. I'm still learning." Elysa smiles.

" And the other elements?" Kim asks.

" There are twelve elements in all. But most faeries only learn about their own element. You'll be able to meet people that will be happy to tell you about their own elements." Diryn replies.

" An element is a Faeries pride." Ian says, vaguely.

" What Ian means is that we all have pride in our elements, so we love to talk about them." Meagan clarifies.

"And you said that a Faery is chosen by their element?" Zack questions.

" Yep. When a Faery goes on their Quest, an element chooses them based on personality. We don't know what element will choose us. It always depends on what your personality is like." Elysa nods.

" And if you don't train, the element may decide you're unworthy and leave. All faeries work hard to keep their elements because the loss of it may cause a body to go into shock and kill the person." Diryn explains.

" How old are you when you go on the quest?" Trini asks.

" It depends on when we hit our majority." Ian says.

" Majority?" Billy repeats, confused.

" Yes. Faeries aren't immortal. But we outlive humans by thousands of years. The oldest living faery is over 2 million years old. Our majority is the age at which we stop aging. Most hit it around fifteen or sixteen. That is when it's decided that the Faery goes on their Quest." Meagan explains.

" Some faeries continue aging for a couple decades after their majority but they never go over 20 or 30." Diryn says.

" Before majority, we don't have elements. We are called Fae, or Non Specifics, before we get our elements. But after our quest, we are called by our elements." Elysa continues.

"Is every Faery chosen first time out?" Kim asks.

" No. The Faery not chosen is trained until they are deemed ready to go on a quest. That's why we go before Zordon. If we're not ready, he'll put us into more training." Diryn replies.

" What can you tell us about the history?" Jason prods.

" King Zordon has been in power for half a million years. His father wasn't as great a leader. He let evil creatures live alongside the good. It's rumored to have been a horrible time to live in. But it's also a romantic story." Elysa starts.

" Let Ian tell them. He's the best at telling this story." Meagan speaks out.

Ian sighs. " King Argen had two sons. Not just the one. But his other son, Zedd, was younger and thirsted for more power. He wasn't crowned prince but he was a Lord. Which is as high up as you can get. But this wasn't enough for Zedd. He resented the fact that Zordon would take over. Sometime after he hit his majority, he started hating his brother. The thing about a faeries power is that it's so extreme and good. But if a faery is corrupted by greed or hate, then the faeries power twists and corrupts with them. Once the power is corrupt, there is little to no chance of the faery turning good again. So with Zedd's hatred and greed, his power started twisting, until Zedd tried killing Zordon. Failing that, he ran off into hiding."

" He tried to kill his brother?" Jason asks, surprised.

" Yes. But he failed and ran off, leaving his mate alone and pregnant. Rita was one of the prettiest of all the witches in this world. Zedd had fallen in love at first sight. The problem is that when a faery is mated and they get corrupted, it eventually runs over into the mate. Rita was fine at first. It's presumed that the child she carried helped slow the descent. But a few months after she had their son, she started acting strangely. More testy. She wanted nothing to do with her son. And she would yell at the servants just because she could. Zordon realized what was happening and tried to help, but she was already too far gone. He knew it was only a matter of time. She was dangerous to everyone, including her son. Zordon went to her chambers one night to get the baby because he didn't want anything to happen to his nephew. Except he was too late to prevent it. He walked in and Rita was attempting to drown the six month old baby. They had words and she used her magic to get out. Unable to help her, Zordon focused on the child."

" She hadn't killed the baby, as he'd feared at first. But he needed medical attention. Rita had left the window open so the child caught a chill. The baby, who had already been born before term, was too tiny to fight it and was sick for months. Zordon had no hope that his nephew would survive. But during the first week of the child's sickness, one of the best healers in this world showed up. Her name was Aiyana. She was Rita's sister and had heard of her sisters doings. She was a witch but her power was all good. She had long white blonde hair and clear green eyes. Like a lake. She took over and nursed the child. Her and Zordon sat with the baby and after two months of illness, the baby was healthy again. The rejoiced that their nephew was safe. After two months in such close quarters, they had fallen in love. They hadn't liked each other at first, but their love of the baby drew them closer. But once the child was healthy, there was nothing to keep Aiyana in the palace. Zordon couldn't bear to see her leave, so he proposed marriage. Unable to admit his love because of foolish pride, he asked her to marry him to be a mother to the child."

" He explained that he intended to bring the child up as his son and heir, but that he would need a mother. Unwilling to leave either male, Aiyana agreed. They were married within weeks. But Rita, who was in hiding, was not happy. She seethed. If she couldn't be happy, she didn't want her sister to be happy either. But she couldn't strike while everyone was on alert, so she waited. It took years but she waited. The guard had lessened by the time the child was 10. It was the child's tenth birthday and, as a surprise, Aiyana took the child to the Falls for a picnic. They were joined within an hour by Zordon. Rita decided to make her move. She appeared out of a thick fog and cast a spell on her sister."

" Wanting the pain to stay forever, she put Aiyana in a deep sleep and left her with Zordon. In his grief, Zordon called on every healer in the land but there was no help. In a fury, he left and wandered all night. When he came upon Rita, he locked her in a deep sleep like that of her sisters. He swore that until his lovely Aiyana was awakened, he would never let Rita wake. He locked Rita, along with a few of her minions, into a magical bin and exiled her to the Dark Forest. He is still waiting for his love to awaken." Ian finishes.

" Wow. That's so sad, but so sweet." Kim says with tears in her eyes.

" Poor Zordon, and Aiyana. And the poor little boy. He only had ten years with her before she was taken." Trini mutters.

" We should all get to bed. We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow." Diryn announces while wiping his tear-filled eyes.

The others nod in agreement. They retire to their tents and lay down, most falling asleep in seconds. Jason wasn't so lucky. He couldn't help but think about Zordon and his lost love. They hadn't had that long together because Rita was jealous. Sighing softly, Jason cuddled into his blanket before falling asleep.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I started a new job and have been so tired out lately. This was a sad yet awesome chapter for me to write. I have been deciding whether I'm going to do the traveling scenes or skip ahead to the meeting. I'm unsure. Give me your thoughts. Thanks to Pink Wolf Princess and Ghostwriter for the reviews, again. And thanks to Mwhahahaha18 for adding this story to their alerts.

Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Faery World: A Faery Beginning

Chapter: Five

Pairings: Billy/Kim (for PWP, of course.)

Warning: mm…other then AU? none yet. Give me time.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine, but the plot bunnies that attacked me and the idea for the story are mine. Any original characters that may show up are mine unless stated otherwise. .

The group headed out after breakfast the next morning. The long walk itself would have been rather unpleasant because of the silence among them. Except that there was nothing unpleasant about the view of the forest they were walking through. They walked alongside the river they had camped at, which led straight to Faery Falls. Despite the fact that it was summer, the air was as cool as a spring morning.

They stopped once for lunch before moving on. It was almost five in the afternoon and everyone was getting a little tired. Seeing the weary looks on everyone's faces, Diryn stops walking before turning to the group that was following him.

"We'll rest a few minutes. We only have an hour or so before we reach the castle. So relax a bit." He announces.

" Great. I'm exhausted." Kim sighs.

" me too. But the sights are so pretty." Trini moans.

"It is really beautiful around here. The earth faeries make sure all the plants stay alive no matter what. Even storms are pretty." Elysa says.

After a few more minutes of small talk, the group head out again. As the sun is setting, they walk out of the forest and into one of the most beautiful sights. The water fall isn't as high as most falls, but the water is clear and peaceful. Surrounding the lake are a mass of beautifully colored flowers. At the top of the water fall stands a castle. The group is lead up a set of stairs to the side of the water fall.

When they reach the top, they are met by two guards. The first one is a heftily built man. He's almost the size of a tree and is made up of mainly muscles. He has long black hair tied in a braid and a scruffy mustache. The other guard is a woman who looks about 27. She has short brown hair and an air of confidence around her. She bows slightly.

" Welcome, Travellers. I am Maryssa, head of the guards, and this is my husband, Ivyn." She introduces. " King Zordon sent us to welcome you. He insists that you relax tonight. Have some food, a shower, and rest your bones, as he's sure your trip was a long one."

" We'll take care of the travellers from here Diryn. And King Zordon is waiting to see you, Lord Ian." Ivyn says, gruffly.

Ian nods before walking off. Diryn smiles at the group before leading Elysa away. Meagan stays and she smiles at them.

" I'll walk with you. My aunt is the housekeeper. Don't let her scare you too much." She says, winking.

They all walk inside following the two guards. They are led to the housekeeper, a strict looking woman, who looks even more scary then Ivyn and Maryssa. She sniffs in disdain when she sees the mud covering the group.

" Margaret, you will go to your room and shower at once." She sniffs in a no-nonsense tone.

" Aunt Trudy, why cant you call me Meagan. " She huffs before walking out.

" I am Trudy, Head Housekeeper. If you'll follow me I will show you your rooms so you can clean up."

She walks away and within five minutes everyone is settled into their rooms and cleaning up. Trudy has food sent up for them and after they eat they gather in Jason's room. Trini and Kim take the top of the bed, while Jason settles in at the bottom of the bed. Zack sits in the chair to the little desk in the room and Billy starts looking at the books sitting in the bookcase.

" This place is amazing, you guys!" Kim gushes.

" I know! So many colorful flowers. And everyone we met is so nice!" Trini agrees.

" I must concur that this place is nice." Billy nods.

Kim rolls her eyes at her boyfriend. " You're such a geek, Billy."

" I'm not a geek, Kimberly. I am just smart." Billy huffs.

" Sure. You're a geek. Come here and give me some geek germs. " Kim squeals before tackling Billy and kissing him.

Jason laughs watching his friends play around. After an hour or so, he nudges them back to their rooms. He opens the doors to his balcony and walks out. He had to admit that the view was beautiful from up here. Like a postcard perfect picture. He goes back inside and climbs into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for all of them.. He sighs as he falls asleep almost immediately after laying his head down on the pillow.

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, King Zordon is also preparing for bed. From the information he gathered from Ian, his head advisor, he knew bits and pieces about his visitors. Even old kings could be excited occasionally. So long ago it was that his nephew left Faery World with his wife and child. Zordon had kept an eye on them. And had known when his great nephew was born. And now his great nephew had come to Faery World. He was amazed at how much his great nephew looked like his father. He would meet him face to face tomorrow and he couldn't wait. He just hoped that his great nephew survived the war against evil that was going to start very, very soon.

A/N: Yay! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I've been so busy! Thanks everyone for being patient. And thanks to Pink Wolf Princess for the review. You're awesome, PWP! And we have a new reviewer. Thanks Rawr the Green Ranger for reviewing! Hope everyone is enjoying.

Few Questions! 

1- Does anyone feel like I'm moving too slow with the story line?

2- Does anyone feel that I'm putting in too many OC's?

3- Can anyone figure out who Zordon's great nephew is?

Thanks for reading! Leave a Review, please!…Just clicky the button, type 'this was great/good/bad/horrible/or any other adjectives you'd like to use.' It's a simple concept really! Bye until next time!


	7. Chapter Six

Title: Faery World: A Faery Beginning

Chapter: Six

Pairings: Billy/Kim (for PWP, of course.)

Warning: mm…other then AU? Still none. I'm doing good. But give me time.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine, but the plot bunnies that attacked me and the idea for the story are mine. Any original characters that may show up are mine unless stated otherwise. 

The next day, Jason was up before the sun. He only got a few hours of sleep because he couldn't shut his mind down. The whole scenario was a little hard to take in. His parents were faeries and had sent him and his four best friends to train to become faeries. Shaking his head, he goes into the bathroom and gets in the shower. After fifteen minutes, he exit's the shower and gets dressed. Leaving the bathroom, he feels a sense of déjà vu. His friends are already gathered in his room. As before, the girls are on the bed by the headboard. But this time, Zack was sprawled at the end of the bed talking to them and Billy was in the desk chair, which had been pulled closer to the bed. Jason smiled before nudging Zack into a sitting position so he could sit beside him.

"What's up, Guys?" he asks.

" We're just talking. I wonder what this King is like. Everyone we've met says he is, but is he really?" Trini says softly.

" We'll find out, won't we?" Zack replies.

They spend the next 20 minutes speculating on what the King is like. Then they are led to breakfast by a talkative faery dressed in brown. After sitting down, they are all brought food. Breakfast goes by pretty fast and afterward, they are led into a cozy room. They are left alone to wait for the King.

Zordon walked very fast down the hall. Not running. Just walking fast. It would be unseemly for the King to run. As he approached the room that the guests were waiting in, he slows down and then stops. He takes a couple seconds to even his breathing. The curse of sleeping in was that he always seemed to be running late for everything. His valet, a little robot named Alpha that was made for him by some of the Tech Faeries, tried to wake him up, but Zordon ended up turning him off. Then he couldn't figure out how to turn him back on. He'd have to call for one of the Faeries that made him. He runs his hands through his long blue hair to straighten it before opening the door and walking into the room.

He sees all five teenagers at the same time. The two girls are sitting on the love seat. On the arm of the love seat next to the brunette, a boy with glasses is perched precariously. A short black boy is walking around the room and touching everything he sees. And standing by the fireplace with his arms crossed, is a tall boy of what looks to be Italian Descent. They all look to be around the ages of fifteen or sixteen.

As he walks in, the teens focus their attention on him. They stand and face him. He smiles at them softly.

" Hello. And welcome to Faery Island. Please, sit down." He greets. They do as he says and he continues. " I know all of you, and I am King Zordon of the Faeries. But you can just call me Zordon."

As he settles into his chair, Jason, the Italian one, asks. " What are we doing here anyways?"

" The time has come for all of you to accept your heritage. You will go on a quest to find your element. It is early, maybe too premature, but both of our worlds are relying on you getting your powers. And soon." Zordon says.

"What do you mean?" Trini asks, confused.

" There is a dark evil coming back. The Evil Sorceress Rita was exiled hundreds of years ago. But she is beginning to weaken the spell put on her. When she is released, she will be out for revenge. She will try to take it out on both worlds. This cannot be allowed to happen or she will wipe out both worlds. That is where you come in. After your quest, you will come back here and train. Once your training is complete, you will be given powers that will help you defeat Rita. These powers will enhance your elements and help you use them. But you must do this willingly. Do you accept this duty?" Zordon explains.

Jason is the first to stand up. " As I see it, there really is no choice. If we don't accept, both our worlds will be destroyed. I'm in."

" Me too." Kimberly agrees.

" And me. We'll take her down. We won't let her hurt our worlds." Trini adds. Zack and Billy just nod their assent.

" I thank you. Now let us move on. All faeries get guides on their quests. And I have the perfect candidates for you." Zordon says. Then he turns to the door. " You may all come in."

TBC!

A/N: Agh. A cliffy. I hate Cliffies. So yeah. I'm obviously back on this story. So excited. Any input as to who I should make a guide? Or anything else in the story. Anyways, enjoy. Next chapter up as soon as I write it. Read and Review, please. Constructive Criticism allowed. Any flames will help keep me entertained for a while as I'm a pyro. Then we use it to roast people. And thanks to all who reviewed and were patient with me. This includes: PWP, Of course, Ghostwriter, and Rawr the Green Ranger. You three are awesome and I swoop you all.


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Faery World: A Faery Beginning

Chapter: Six

Pairings: Billy/Kim (for Pink, of course.)

Warning: mm…other then AU? Still none. I'm doing good. But give me time.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine, but the plot bunnies that attacked me and the idea for the story are mine. Any original characters that may show up are mine unless stated otherwise. 

Story!

The teens turn to the door to see who is coming in. A line of five teenagers march in. In the lead is Meagan, closely followed by Elysa, Diryn, Ian, and a blonde girl none of them had met yet. Zordon stands and the others bow to him. He smiles at them.

" Don't bow." He instructs. " Now all five of you know why you're here. Four of you know our young visitors. Emily, this is the group you will help guide. I have something to attend to so I will give you a few minutes to get to know each other." He says leaving.

" So, you guys are going to be our guides on this quest?" Kim asks.

"Yea. Oh! This is gonna be so much fun! Right, Meagan?" Elysa squeals.

" Yep. It's gonna be epically awesome." Meagan agrees.

" Please tell me were not gonna have some strange female bonding thing on this trip. I don't do nails, make up, or hair. Got it?" Emily says, testily.

" It's okay. You don't have to be really girly." Kim replies.

Emily just snorts. " Whatever."

Zordon comes back in around this time. As the teens settle back down, he sits in his chair. " Okay. You will go on this quest the day after tomorrow. You'll of course be given enough food to get you to the next village. And funds to stock up. We will also set up an account in all the villages so you can buy what you need in every village you stop in. So don't worry about that."

" Thank you, Zordon. It's appreciated. Is there a time limit to this quest?" Ian asks.

" I wish I could say no, Ian. But I need this trip over with in three months. I'm not sure how much longer my spell will hold Rita." Zordon replies.

" Okay. We'll try to keep it in that time frame." Ian nods.

" And beware Rita's goons. She's awake, and can't get out. But her goons can get out. Be careful, my children."

A few hours later, Jason was walking around the village. He hadn't wanted to stay cooped up in the castle all day. He was reaching the marketplace when he saw a flash of familiar blonde hair. He quickly identifies it as Emily. He walks over to stand in front of the fruit cart with her. She glances over and nods at him.

" Hey. So, I was just wondering what someone would do for fun around here?" He asks.

" Well, there's a festival tonight. We're celebrating Lord Ian's birthday." Emily responds.

"Is it? He never told us." Jason blinks.

" He doesn't put it out there. But the best way to wish him a happy birthday is to join his festival tonight." She explains.

" We can do that. I bet everyone would enjoy that." Jason says.

" I'm sure they will. It starts in an hour. You'll be there?" She questions.

" Definitely. You?" He replies.

" Most definitely." She assents.

" Cool. So, see you there? I have to get back and tell the others. But maybe we can hang out tonight?" He proposes.

" Yea. That would be nice." She agrees.

He waves and leaves, heading back up to the castle. When he gets there he goes straight to the game room where the others are. He walks into the room and the others look up from the game they're playing.

" So. I met Emily at the market. There's a birthday festival starting in an hour for Ian. And she says everyone is invited. Interested?" He asks.

" Yes! Oh! This will be great!" Kim squeals, pulling Trini out.

" That took minimal convincing." Jason mutters.

" Kim likes Parties. A festival is a party. Therefore, Kim likes." Billy explains.

" So true." Jason laughs before going to his room.

They all meet downstairs 45 minutes later. Just as they're getting ready to leave, Meagan waltzes in looking beautiful. She is wearing a pink sparkly off the shoulder dress to her knees and heels. Her hair has been left to flow down her back to her waist. She looks them over and her smile gets wider.

" Oh! You're coming to the festival? That's great. I was so busy helping set up, I forgot to tell you. You're gonna have so much fun! Promise!" She says.

" We're hoping. Should we be bringing a gift for Ian?" Trini asks.

" No. Being at the festival is a present. It's showing you respect him enough to celebrate his birth." Meagan explains.

" Cool. So, can we go?" Kim begs.

Meagan laughs. " Yea. Let's go." She agrees before leading them out to the village.

The village is all lit up and there's booths set up everywhere. It's set up a lot like a carnival with rides, games, and food. Meagan smiles as she leads them to a gazebo like tent in the middle of all the booths. Sitting at the table is Zordon and Ian along with what looks like other Lords and Ladies. Ian glances up and smiles at them.

" Hey. Glad you could make it. I didn't think to tell yoou about it. Sorry." He apologizes.

" No harm. Happy Birthday, though." Jason responds.

" Thanks. Go enjoy yourselves. There's always a seat available under here if you want one." He hands them each a laminated paper on a string. "Wear this and you can ride the rides for free, play the games, and eat. No charge."

" Wow. Thanks, man." Jason says, bewildered.

Meagan leads them away. As they begin to discuss how they're going to split up, Emily, Elysa, and Diryn walk up.

" So, Kim and Billy. Zack and Trini-" Jason starts.

" Actually, I was gonna ask Zack to keep me company. " Meagan interrupts.

" Definitely." Zack agrees quickly, then turns to Trini. " It's okay, right?"

" Of course it is, Zack. Enjoy." Trini smiles.

" Trini can come with Elysa and I if she'd like. " Diryn offers.

" Okay. Good. So, Kim and Billy. Zack and Meagan. Diryn, Trini, and Elysa. Emily? Do you want to hang out with me?" Jason asks.

" Yea. That'd be fun." Emily replies.

" Okay. We'll meet at the tent when we get tired. All good?" Jason decides. Everone nods before heading off.

A/N: Wow. Long chapter. It's really low on action. Just a little interlude. I don't know ifI'm going to skip the actual festival and move straight on to the trip next chapter. Thoughts?

I have finally decided on couples for this one. If you wanna know said couples, send me a message or read again. For those who don't, I'm sure it's probably obvious for the most part.

Happy to get this going again. Hope the next update is soon.

Thanks go to:

PinkWolfPrincess- you're awesome!

Ghostwriter- Thanks for all the reviews.

Brankel1, Halie Myers (for the review, fave, and alert). Last chapter I forgot to thank Ahkalia. Thanks to my very minimum reviewers. I'm happy you guys are enjoying this story.

See y'all next chapter!

Suse Cue 3


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: Faery World: A Faery Beginning

Chapter: Seven

Pairings: Billy/Kim (for Pink, of course.)

Warning: mm…other then AU? Still none. I'm doing good. But give me time.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine, but the plot bunnies that attacked me and the idea for the story are mine. Any original characters that may show up are mine unless stated otherwise.

STORY!

Two days later, the teens were on the road. They had only stopped for lunch, but that was 6 hours before. It was going on about six in the afternoon, and all of the teens were getting tired and hungry. Noticing this, Ian decided to call a stop for the day.

"Well camp here tonight. Set up camp, and then meet by the fire. Diryn and I are going to get some clean water. You all know your jobs, so get to it!" He announces, before leading Diryn to the stream.

Meagan immediately starts setting up a fire pit, while everyone else sets up the tents. Once everything is set up, everyone gathers around the fire. Ian lets everyone eat their food before speaking up.

"We're going to try a simple exercise. Sometimes, just relaxing your mind is enough to call out to your element. Once we figure out your elements, we will know how to train you in the use of your element. So, settle back and close your eyes." He instructs the untrained faeries. "Now, clear your mind and breathe evenly."

The Non-Specific faeries do as asked. It only takes 30 minutes for Ian to notice a reaction. He smirks and kneels in front of Jason. In the palm of Jason's hand, there is a small flame. As he watches, the flame starts growing bigger. Feeling that Jason would like to see this, he leans forward.

"Jason, open your eyes." He says softly.

Jason obeys and looks down. "Whoa. That is so cool."

"You have a high affinity for fire. For most, the smallest distraction would have been the end of the flame. But you are able to keep the flame lit while carrying on a conversation with me. Continue as you were, see if you can get in better touch with your element." Ian instructs.

Ian stands and goes back to watching the teens meditate. After 20 minutes, Diryn taps him on the shoulder and points to Trini. The girl is glowing a light yellow. Ian grins. He had never seen any faeries chosen by an element quite so fast before. He decides not to bother Trini. Almost as soon as he decides this, he notices ice seeping through the ground under Zach, who is sitting right above an underground stream.

He chuckles. "Alright, that's enough for now. Open your eyes." He waits a second as all of the teens comply. "So, did anyone discover their element?"

"I did." Jason says, raising his hand. "It's fire."

"Oh my gosh. All I saw were flames surrounding me!" Kim adds.

"That means you are a fire faery. You just need some training before you can call the flames to yourself. Some faeries can call the flames from the start, others can't." Meagan explains softly.

"All I saw was a lot of light around me. It was warm and calming." Trini announces.

"If it was like sitting in a pool of sunlight, then you are a light faery." Elysa tells her grinning. "Also known as a Summer Faery!"

"I just felt like I was swimming in a pond full of ice." Zach shivers.

"You were also calling ice chunks to you from the stream you are sitting above. It means you are an ice faery, also known as a Winter Faery." Ian tells him.

"Unfortunately, I was unable to concentrate on the given task. I kept thinking up inventions." Billy says apologetically.

Diryn laughs. "That, my friend, is the first sign of a science faery!"

"So, everyone found their element." Ian announces. "You all must be advanced faeries. It usually takes up to a month to even catch a glimpse of one's element."

"Yay! So, when are we heading back?" Meagan asks.

"We could head back tomorrow. Or we could spend a few days out here meditating to gain better control." Ian offers.

Jason thinks for a second before responding. "I'm leaning towards the second option." He looks to the others and they all nod.

Ian nods. "Then that is what we'll do. Emily, will you set up a protection circle around the camp?"

She nods and does as told. Everyone is so distracted by their excitement that they do not notice the young man watching from the forest.

"Yes. Prepare yourselves. I will demolish all of you. But I'll bide my time." He laughs, his eyes flashing green.

Author's Note:

OMG. I am back! Finally have my notebook. I am so sorry it took so long! I hope I didn't lose any readers! I want to thank everyone for their reviews so far.

So, now everyone knows their elements. But who's the guy watching them? I think that's mostly obvious. So happy to be back on this story.

Leave a review, please! Thank you!


End file.
